


Sex on the island

by Roroanama2003



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dildos, F/F, M/M, Masturbation, Peeping Tom Amity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roroanama2003/pseuds/Roroanama2003
Summary: We are going to explore sex on the Boiling Islands.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 34
Kudos: 77





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you want to see

There are some rules for every submission:  
1\. No underage  
2\. In this we are gay as hell, so, every ship has to be gay (mostly I'm still thinking about it)  
3\. All kinks are welcome  
4\. No incest (maybe)  
5\. No spam  
6\. Go wild with your ideas following the rules obviously, I'm going to write them mostly, for English writing practice.  
7\. Weekly uploads, maybe 2 in the same week.  
8\. Have fun.


	2. Amity wanted to study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity wanted to study, but Luz decided to do something else by herself.

  
Amity POV

Is weird for that bird tube to stay just in his place. Usually, he would jump to my face and scream, which would end in a fight where I win. He is strangely calm, letting me in without much questioning. Luz invited me to study for our abomination exam, but she is not here.

When she asks me to come to the Owl House, Luz would be right at the door with that beautiful face of hers, but today she is nowhere to be found, that's concerning. But knowing Luz, she is right now on a crazy adventure doing who knows what, it's still strange she would message me at least.

Passing to the kitchen gives a weird feeling to, Edalyn and Lilith should be fighting at this time about having tea as the afternoon snack. There is no one here too. Miss Edalyn's hand is not supporting her cookbook so, she is not here. And Lilith's teacup is on the table that means she went with Edalyn. Judging by how clean the cooking pot is, Edalyn and Lilith went on their business travels to replenish their stock of potion ingredients.

Oh well, I'm going to prepare everything for the study session in the meanwhile, since King is not on the sofa sleeping it would be a good chance for our concentration to be better, in the living room, or principal room doesn't matter which room is this one. I'm just going to put everything that I need on the table and wait 30 minutes to get up and go home.

* * *

Sweet Titan, she just let me here waiting. Fuck, at least a message to tell me to go home or something like that, but no, she ignores me after explicitly inviting me here, the nerve of that girl. I'm going home and, who cares if that idiot fails the exam. Luz had it coming, the best student of abominations came here with a smile to help her and, she decides to leave her here hanging, she can go right to the forest and get lost... Oh no, I sound like my mother.

Take your stuff and leave Amity. The last thing we need right now is thinking like a Blight, you are just Amity, waiting for the girl you are so crazy in love with but doesn't like you back and, for four years. Dammit, that's depressing, shit, stop thinking like that. Get a grip girl... I'm talking to myself again, okay, bad signal, time to get the hell out here and be angry at Luz, not me.

**_*Shlick, Shiclk*_ **

What's that sound? It can't be hooty. I swear he is at the door. But how could he produce that sound? It's almost like when Puddles licks Emira while Viney spends the night at the manor but, it sounds wetter, I think.

**_*Clap, Clap*_ **

Someone clapping? The fuck is going on here. No one is in the house except for me. Wait, I didn't check upstairs assuming that... No way, Luz is upstairs waiting for me doing something, probably human. I stood here for 30 minutes like a complete idiot. Titan, this exactly why I'm single.

That sound gets louder each step, but is so familiar for me, like something I do from time to time when I'm stressed. Even so, Luz wouldn't do it when she invites someone over, and it's me, her best friend. Why would she... Masturbate when she knows that on my way, it's probably another thing.

(Hey Luz, are you okay?) Just a light push and then, I saw my crush leg open fucking herself with a dildo.

(Fuck, Amity, harder) And she is moaning my name...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are setting up the mood, the next chapter pure smut. Leave your thoughts.


End file.
